Dirty Dancer
by gakupoid2M
Summary: As usual the sket dance members are loafing around when an interesting request came in. All I know is that for two of them this night is going to chage eveything, inspired by the song dirty dancer...


**Heya everyone. The idea of this fanfic was inspired by the song *dirty dancer* (this not an M-rated fanfic) and also most of you people make Himeko the one who's drunk, so I thought let's funk things up a bit, so I decided to make Bossun the one who gets drunk.**

Probably as any fanfic would start it was quite a peaceful day at Kaimei high or to be more specific, the Sket dance club room. While it was a peaceful day, the members were bored to death and were finding new ways to have fun, like making Bossun eat pelolicans and vomit, or solving riddles; it even came to a point where Bossun and Switch made Himeko dress up as a maid again. All in all nothing happened, but for the two of them tonight was going to change everything. Oh you know who I'm talking about, of course Switch and Bossun….. Just kidding! It's Bossun and Himeko. So as Bossun decided to go home for the day and interesting request came in from two upper class students, and as we all know Switch knew almost everything about them. One of them was Iwatarubi Kyoko, the youth with a wild side to her, who wasn't really interested in studying, and the other was Nanase Haruka, a girl with braided hair and good grades, but she would do anything for her best friend, Kyoko, truly befitting the title of a loyal friend.

"Hey is the Sket Dance here?" Kyoko opened the door.

"A request!" Himeko got up from her seat, "Yes we're here come on in" Bossun invited them in as he placed his bag down (guess he won't be going home now)

"Kyoko-san you're supposed to knock" Haruka joined the conversation (well it wasn't really a conversation)

"It doesn't matter" she stepped inside the room and sat down on the sofa.

"If you say so please excuse us." After they were seated down, Himeko made them some tea.

"So what might be your problem?" Bossun took the tea from Himeko, and took a sip.

"Listen, a few days ago my friends decided to go to a mixer, but there aren't enough people .We would like you to help us out, please" Haruka explained the problem.

"Okay so you want one of us to go…" Bossun started thinking hard who it should be.

"Well, we would like two of you to go, a boy and a girl" Kyoko talked, while texting someone on her phone.

"I don't know… the last time we went to a mixer, it went pretty bad" Himeko looked at Bossun with an unsure expression.

"Um I don't see a problem with that, I thought it was pretty funny how you saved us from those boring old hags" Bossun chuckled, while Himeko blushed.

"Come on! Please help us!" Haruka put her hands together.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to do that, we'll help, but the problem is which the two of us will go?" Bossun picked up one of the snacks that was on the table, and tossed it into his mouth.

"We need a guy and a girl, and as there is only one girl in this room except us, so I think we already know who the girl will be" Kyoko pointed towards Himeko.

"Watashi?!" Himeko also pointed towards herself surprised.

"Baka! Who else do you think it would be? You're the only girl besides me and Switch."

"I don't know, I thought we would dress up Bossun as a girl! He's pretty good at being a girl"

"Hontou (really)" both of the girls stared at Bossun.

"Um Bossun, Momoka has concert tonight so I won't be able to make it, looks like it would be you and Himeko" Switch spoke, while playing a new otome game that was released a few days ago.

"Okay, then it's decided! Thanks, Sket dance" with this, the girls got up and walked out of the room.

"Me and Himeko"/ "me and Bossun" both of them looked at each other.

"Okay kiddos, gotta meet up with Otakura, and go to Momoka's concert, good day."

"What's wrong with you!? And that way of talking, it really pisses me off" before even Himeko could finish her sentence, Switch had already left the room, leaving both of them alone.

"Damn, that guy! Bossun let's go home" Himeko sounded annoyed.

"Sure" with this, both of them got up and picked up their bags, and walked out of Kaimei high. As both of them were parting ways, something weird happened.

"I'll see you tonight" Himeko waved goodbye.

"I'll come by at seven to pick you up."

"Okay, then it's a date" as soon as the words came out of Himeko's mouth, she knew that she had made a grave mistake.

"…." Both of them remained silent.

"Uh, ah… then I'll go home" Himeko tried to break the silence.

"Yeah… yeah me too…"

"Dang it, what's wrong with me?!" Himeko spoke as she turned her back towards Bossun, and started walking home.

Well, it was almost 5 o'clock when both of them got home. Himeko plopped onto her bed upon reaching home. She looked at the ceiling.

"Another mixer huh?" she thought to herself "maybe I'll ask mom to help me dress up"

After a while she got up and took a shower, she went downstairs to her mother who was in the kitchen.

"What happened, Hime-chan?" her mother walked over to the sink, and started washing the dishes.

"Um, could you help me get ready for tonight? I have to go somewhere."

"Oh, so Bossun finally asked you out" she looked at Himeko.

"It's not like that! I'm just going out with some friends" Himeko replied.

"So it is a date with Bossun, when do you have to leave?"

"Wha-! Mom" Himeko shouted at her mother.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything! So….at what time?" she looked at her flustered daughter.

"In an hour and a half"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Come on, we have to get you ready" with this, she grabbed her daughter by her hand, and ran upstairs to Himeko's room, shut the door, and then both of them didn't come out until it was the time to leave.

Meanwhile let's go to the Fujisaki household…  
As soon as Bossun came home, he turned on the T.V to watch his favorite robot anime. After this, he got up to walk to his room, when Rumi came in.

"Ah, I'm tired Onii-chan, buy me a cream puff" Rumi threw herself onto the couch.

"Why should I go?" Bossun debated his sister's request as he always did.

"Why? It's because you don't have anything better to do." Rumi turned on the TV.

"Aha, I knew you would say that! I do have plans for tonight."

Just then, Akane joined the scene.

"Yusuke/Onii-chan has plans?!" both of them looked at him surprised.

"It's true; I'm going to a mixer with some upper class students!"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright…I mean you messed it up the last time, you would have been done for, if Himeko hadn't been there" Akane looked at his son, a bit worried.

"I'll be fine, because Himeko is going with me too!"

"You two are going as a couple!" both of them got starry-eyed.

"NO! Why would anyone go to a mixer as a couple?" Bossun stomped to his room to get ready.

Another half an hour later, he came out wearing a black t-shirt with a Sket Dance logo on it, with an orange hood on top, and dark blue shorts.

"Yusuke, make sure you fun"

"Thanks. I will Mom."

Ad off Bossun went to Himeko house, almost 6 blocks away from his. With his hands in the pockets of his hood he arrived at the door, took a deep breath and knocked. Himeko's mother was the one to open the door "Ah! You're already here come in" she invited him "make yourself at home."

"Ojamashimas!" he stepped inside and looked around

"I was just heping Himeko get ready" she took him to the living room. "Have a seat. Himeko will down in just a few seconds" she said as she went back upstairs

"Hai" Bossun said as he sat down on one of the sofas. Bossun took a quick glance 'round the room. He remembered the last time he was here as the three members of the infamous Sket dance studied till the morning in the fear of the "Oniyome".

He found himself chuckling at the thought. Just then he heard footsteps. It was Himeko and her mother.

"Sorry for the wait" her mother appeared through the door "Here she is"

…

"Himeko! Get out here right now." Her mother glared her. Bossun was waited anxiously to see how she looked

"Um...mom" Himeko came into the room "isn't this dress a bit too short"

Himeko was wearing thigh-length purple dress with her hair tied up in a side knot. Her mother had also out a bit of makeup on her face. To be out simply she looked beautiful.

"How dare say that Hime Onizuka?! It took us an hour to find that dress."

Himeko looked over at Bossun and blushed a bit as she tried to pull down her dress.

"Bossun what do you think?" the fearsome Oniyome turned towards Bossun

"Ar...Um…err…beautipretty" Bossun made the weirdest expression ever

"Huh? Beautipretty what does that even mean?!"

"Um…you know beautipretty…"

"Anyways you kids go have fun!" Himeko's mother pushed them towards door, "and you don't have worry about getting home early after all its your first date!"

"Mom stop this already!" she turned around only to find the door already shut.

* * *

**So what did everyone think ready for the next chapter where all the action will happen BTW this is a two chapter fanfic.**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
